Love at First Sight
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: I met her when I was little,She doesnt remember me.Now,She's popular and I'm nerd.She just save me from being bullied,and i dont understand why.She's the unqiue beautiful girl I ever lay my eyes on. Sasuke's POV
1. Chapter 1:How We Met

Hi everyone, its BlueSakuraAC here welcome to "Love at First Sight." I hope you enjoy the story it's my first SasuSaku fanfic, I'm also not really good at writing so please don't mock it.

And I don't own Naruto.

'**Bah'-** Inners

'_Bah'-_Thoughts

"Bah"-Talking

Bah- Narrator

(Bah)-me talking

Enjoy

Chapter 1: How we met.

Hi there, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a student in Konoha high. My two best friends are Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. The weird part about that both my best friends are a jock while I'm the school's nerd. My life is pretty weird. Both my parents are the head of the Uchiha Company, which 2nd to best company in Japan. I live in a huge mansion, which I hate. My parents are most of the time are gone for business reasons. While my brother, Itachi, is out the house most of the damn time. I been bullied though out my life, and I don't understand why. People mocked I looked, I think that's why I been bullied. Doesn't anyone understand 'don't judge a book by its cover'? It's annoying me like hell. That's right you guys don't know what I look like well I have a chicken butt hair, which I hate so much. I also wear thick lens of glasses. I always wear old fashion clothes.

I remember when I was a 7, I saw a pink-hair girl crying in the park being kicked by Ami Watarubie (sp?) and Karin (bitch). Karin and Ami were calling her names as well saying what an ugly forehead, and how huge it was.

* * *

><p>(7 years ago)<p>

"Hey knock it off u too. You can't do that to someone like that." I said pushing the 2 girls away from the pink-hair girl.

"What's it to you nerd?"Said Karin. I ignore her and help the pink hair girl up. I grab the pink hair girl and started to leave the two (ugly) girls.

"HEY! I was talking to you!" Karin yelled.

'_Annoying' _I thought, I turn around were far from those girls and I yelled "Hn. I don't care."

* * *

><p>And with that I left the 2 girls yelling, and dragged the pink hair girl near a river in the park. This river is where I usually come to relax. When I look at the girl behind me she was still crying.<p>

'_Dang, how long has she been crying'_ I thought. I sighed.

I pulled in my arms and gently brush her hair with my hand until the sniffs goes down. Once the girl had calmed down, I broke the hug. Dang I wish I didn't.

"Are you alright?" I asked in the worry tone.

"… I'm f-fine t-thank you," said the girl. Her voice sounds like an angel to me.

"I'm Sasuke; may I ask what your name is?" I asked.

"I-I'm Sakura, nice to meet you," Sakura said with a big smile. I felt my heart just melt.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. It's getting pretty late. Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask

She nodded. We walk to the direction to her house. We arrived to her house, I suddenly feel sad. I saw a "house for sell" sign with a sticker that said "sold".

I asked "we'll we see each other again?"

She gave a sad smile to me with watery emerald eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said.

"What do you mean maybe?" I ask.

"Let's make a promise. That we'll never forget each other." She said with a smile. Then she held out her pinky.

"Ok," I said with a smile. Then I curled my pinky with hers.

"Wait here ok." She said.

Before I could respond, she ran inside. I waited about 5 minutes, and then Sakura came out with something in her hand. She ran in front of me.

"Close your eyes." She said.

For a sec, I thought she was demanding it. So I did what I was told. I heard her go around me. I felt something go around my neck then I heard a click.

"You can open your eyes now," she said.

I open my eyes saw she was wearing a necklace that was pink cherry blossom. I look down and I saw the exact same thing on my necklace except mine's was the color blue.

"I hope you like it I thought blue fit you," she said.

I was still looking at my necklace then I looked up and she was standing there with a smile on her face. I'll admit this she was beautiful. Then silences fill the air, until I broke it.

"Well I better getting going before I leave-" I started to lean in and met her lip.

After I left I head home. I felt a blush across my face, when I enter home I greeted my mother and father. I headed up the stairs walk into my room, felled on my bed dug my head into a pillow and scream (like a little girl xD just kidding). I realized I gave my first kiss to a girl I hardly knew. Soon there was a knock on my door. And after a few quick moments, Itachi came in.

"Little brother, are you alright? I heard you scream," asked Itachi.

I look up, and then sat up. He exam me head to toe. He gave a sigh, he was about to speak until I cut him off.

"I gave my first kiss away," I said. He looked at me in shock, I looked down in shame.

"AWWWW YEAH! MY BROTHER IS GROWING UP!" yelled Itachi. Now, I'm shocked.

I heard steps coming from downstairs and coming up stairs to- MY ROOM. My door open was my mother.

"What happen?" My mother, Mikoto Uchiha, asked.

"I'll tell you what happen, Sasuke had his first kiss," Itachi said.

"My baby boy is becoming a man. I'm glad you're not gay," Mikoto yelled, her voice filled with joy.

"You need to tell me-no wait dinner is ready. Go wash your hands and come to the table. You can tell us then," said Mikoto, she was practically screaming.

I gulp; in the end I did tell my family about Sakura. They were all surprised. I couldn't get Sakura out of my head that night. The next day, I ran to her house as fast as I could. I knock on the door waited there about 10 minutes and decided to peek inside and it was…. Empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> *Sigh* finally done, I hope you like it :). I hope it wasnt to bad.


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

I thank you soo much. This is my first fanfic and i already got "Update more"! This just warms my heart. Ill make chapter 3 as fast as i can. :) well hope you like this one :). I don't own Naruto!

'**Bah'-** Inners

'_Bah'-_Thoughts

"Bah"-Talking

Bah- Narrator

(Bah)-me talking

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

(7 years later)

It's been 7 years since Sakura left. Every day I wear that necklace since that day I felt pretty empty, now here I am entering high school. It's only been 2 weeks into school and I'm already being bullied. My two major bullies are: Sasori Chikako and Kabuto Kuro. I look so different then how I was before. I still have my chicken butt hair though. I don't have to worry about my clothes because Konoha high school requires uniform. For boys, in the winter: white collar button up shirt, Konoha Black button up jacket, and black pants. And in the spring and bit of summer time we wear: Short sleeves with a Konoha sign, with black pants. Right now its winter, dang, I hate the cold. I rather stay in bed then out here in the cold. Naruto and Shikamaru is still my best friends of course even though there're a jocks and I'm a nerd.

"TEME!" a voice, behind me, yelled. Well speak of the devil. I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"Oi dope, you're still loud as ever I see," I said.

"I told you not to call me that!" whine Naruto.

"Whatever dead last," I said, still had that smirk on my face.

"Fine, I won't tell you 'the news'," Naruto said.

"What 'news'? That you're finally become stupid, wait – to late," I said.

"Wha- Teme! The news is there's a new girl coming to our school," said Naruto, with excitement in his voice.

"So what?" I asked, really uninterested.

"Dude, this girl has PINK hair. She's pretty hot too!" Naruto yelled.

'_Pink hair? Like Sakura, is it her' _i thought.

"Where is she?" I asked, more like a demand.

"Eh? Down there, why-" I interrupt Naruto by running away, as fast as I could.

I looked around and didn't find her then I bumped into someone. I saw the figure was about to fall, when I grab their arm to stop their fall. When I looked down to the figure in front of me. I felt my eyes widen.

"Sorry about that," the girl said. She looked up with her eyes close with a smile on her face. I noticed that she was wearing glasses.

'_SAKURA!' _I thought.

When Sakura open her eyes, onyx and emerald clash. I felt time had stop, I miss those beautiful eyes. After a few minutes, Sakura broke the eye contact. I saw a blush on her face; I think I was blushing as well.

"Sorry," mumbled Sakura, but I caught it.

"No worries-I mean it was my fault anyway. I um-well- are y-you know here?" I stuttered.

'_Damn, I stuttered'_ I curse to myself.

"Y-yeah I am," she said. I think I stop breathing.

Then awkward silence felled on us.

"So do you mind helping me get to konoha high? Since you I go to the same school," Sakura asked.

"How do you I went to konoha high?" I asked. I tilt my head a bit with a raise eye brow. I was a blush formed across Sakura's face.

"Because of that," she said, pointing at the konoha high symbol on my jacket. I felt my face burn even more.

'**Stupid,' **my inner told me.

'_S-shut It,'_ I told my inner.

"S-Sure. W-Why not," I stuttered.

'**Smooth,' **said my inner in a sarcastic voice.

'_Shut it!' _I yelled

We headed toward konoha. Once we reach the gate, the greeting started. My greeting as always ends up with a trip. I felled down, I heard Sakura gasp and people laughed.

"What took you so long nerd," asked Kabuto with smirk. Sasori right next to him, he was laughing.

I got up and 'hn' them as usual. Then I heard a smack. I saw Sakura slap Kabuto across the face.

"What the hell! Why you trip him, huh?" Sakura yelled.

I just stood there in shock.

'_What the hell is she thinking?' _I thought.

"I-I-," Kabuto was lost in words.

"You know what you, baka? Were leaving come on," Sakura said as she was leaving toward the building. I felt a blush reappear on my face.

Once we enter the building Sakura sighed and turned to me.

* * *

><p>"Well where's the office?" She asked. She was acting like nothing had happen, with a smile on her face. I just stared at her with a confuse face.<p>

"Huh? Oh- um-well were here," I replied.

"Cool!" she said with a bright smile. I think my heart just melt.

We walked up to Shizune's desk, were Shizune was at.

"Ohayo Sasuke. Oh you must be the new student Sakura," Shizune said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke for bring Sakura here," Shizune added.

"Aa," I replied. I saw Shizune sweat drop (Like anime style). I felt a tighter grip on my hand I looked down there was Sakura was still holding my hand!

'_It's nice that Sakura is holding my hand, but she's griping to hard!' _I thought to myself

'**Shut it and enjoy it for now'** said my inner with a smirk on his face.

I turned around to leave, but I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to Sakura. I just realize I'm taller then Sakura by a head.

"Ano...C-can you stay with me more?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face.

"S-Sure," I replied.

'**Stop stuttering already it's getting annoying,'** complain my inner.

'_I can't help it u idiot!'_

'**You're just calling yourself an idiot!'**

'_S-Shut it!'_

"Ok then here's your schedule, pe suit, locker # and combination Sakura. Lady Tsunade will see you now," said Shizune.

We walk around Shizune's desk and walk up to Tsunade's door. Sakura knocked.

"Enter," said Tsunade.

When we enter across the room was our principal, Tsunade. She was in middle writing a document. She looks like she was in her 20's but really her age was 52. It's amazing how young she looked. Tsunade looked up, she looked exhausted. I bet she stood up again drinking sake with Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei again.

"Hello there Sakura, long time no see," Tsunade said with a smile. She stands up and walks to Sakura. I saw Sakura's smile brightens even more. Then Tsunade pulled Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

"I-I c-can't breathe," said an-out-of-breath Sakura.

"Sorry about that," Tsunade apologize.

"Sakura can I see you schedule?" asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded and hand Tsunade her schedule.

"Hmm… You have all classes with this brat right here," Tsunade said. I glared at Tsunade. While my inner was dancing in circles.

"Oi Uchiha your guiding Sakura around," Tsunade said.

When Sakura and I turned around, and began to leave. Tsunade pulled me back.

"Sakura could you step out a bit. I need to talk to him-" she pointed at me "in private ok? It won't take long," Tsunade said.

"O-Ok," Sakura replied.

After left the office and shut the door. I heard a growl from Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>Was it good? Is it romantic? Should the next one be more romantic? Please do tell .


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

Chapter 3: Meeting new people.

"If something happens to her, Uchiha. You're going to be in a world of more hell. You got it," I gulped and nodded.

'**I think I just peed myself,'** said my inner.

"Good," said Tsunade.

I left Tsunade office and saw Sakura blowing her bangs out her face. I just realize her hair grow longer than before. Man, I want to pull her into hug like now. Sakura turn around and imminently stand up.

"S-Should we go now?"Sakura asked with a small blush with a smile on.

"Aa," I replied. She pouted.

"Don't talk to me with one symbol ok," She complains puffing her cheeks out with a pout.

'_So cute,'_ I thought dreamily.

"Ok," I replied with a smile. You heard me right; it's rare to see me smile. I think I just saw Sakura blush must be my imagination.

We walk together to Sakura's Locker, which is right next to mines. We talk and talk like there were no tomorrow. Soon enough, we enter in homeroom. It was peaceful until a voice yelled:

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME!" yelled Naruto.

"Hn," I replied. Naruto looked to the side and stared at Sakura intensely. After a few awkward moments of silence:

"HEY! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT ARENT YA!" Naruto yelled.

Me and Sakura Sweat drop (Amine style).

"Yeah, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you um-,"Sakura said.

"Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT! My goal is to become the next principal," Said Naruto.

"I hope you achieve your goal," said Sakura with a smile on her face.

(Naruto POV)

'_What nice __**hot**__ chick, no wonder Sasuke-teme ditched me,' _thought Naruto

Naruto noticed Sasuke was staring at Sakura with slight blush across his face. Sakura noticed Naruto looking behind her, so she turns around and stared at Sasuke. Once again, emerald met with onyx .Once she came back to reality, she turn away with a blush appeared on her pale face.

'_Is she the one? The one teme gave his first kiss?' _Naruto thought.

(7 years ago)

It was a beautiful day; the birds were singing, people gathering to see a monkey dancing caramelldansen. I was on my way to the Teme's house. When I arrive at the front door to the Uchiha's house, I knocked on the white wooden door. Moments after the door open, it was Mikoto standing in the door way. Mikoto was like a 2nd mom to me.

"Oh, Naruto-chan (Adorable!). You're here, good. I need your help. It's about Sasuke-chan, he's been depress lately." Mikoto said.

"You can believe in me, believe it!" I replied.

She led me to Sasuke's room. Once we arrived in front of Teme's, Mikoto knocked.

"Sasu-chan, you have a visitor," Mikoto said. No replied, she sighed.

She opens the door, it was dark, and let me go through.

"Good luck," she whispers.

She shut the door and silence felled upon us. I saw Teme in the corner. Uh-oh, that's not a good sign. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey Teme. How you been? What's up with the darkness?" I ask hesitantly.

"I lost her Naruto," He replied. I flinch, who is he talking about? He never calls my name unless he dead serious…

"Who... Did you lose?" asked hesitated Naruto. I saw tears flowing down Teme's face. I was shocked.

"I lost.. Sakura. I gave her my first kiss, and she moved away. I thought she might be the one," replied Sasuke. His voice was full of sadness and sorrow. He stood up and walks up to me. Eye to eye, he looks like he had been crying for hours.

"She'll be back Sasuke," I whisper.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HUH?" snapped a sorrow Sasuke.

"If she is the one, she'll be back. Believe it," I replied.

After that day, Sasuke began to avoid girls. Shikamaru and I become popular; we tried to invite Sasuke into the popularity group, so he can stop being bullied because of him being a nerd. Sasuke refuses. I been hoping Sasuke turns back to normal, so that girl needs to come back. And I mean **NOW.**

**(**Present**)**

"Oi dope you there?"Asked Sasu- err I mean-Teme.

"Yeahh! BELIEVE IT!" I replied. I saw Sakura smile and she turned to Sasuke.

"Well I got to go Sasuke I'm going to tired to make new friends," Sakura said.

Sasuke's eye looked sad. I had to act quickly.

"H-hey I can let you meet the popular group, come on," I replied. Sakura nodded.

I saw Sasuke walking away Shit I forgot Teme is not in the popular group, I mentally slap myself.

"Oh Sasuke, you're not coming with us," ask Sakura.

"I got to do something Sakura, gomen," replied Sasuke.

"A-A-alright," Sakura replied.

And with that, teme walked away. I led Sakura to the popular group.

(Sasuke's Point of view)

I shouldn't go with them, but I'm afraid- err scratch that- worried they won't like me. Uchiha's are never scared. So I secretly follow Dope and Sakura to the popular group. I saw Naruto began to introduce them, I recognize most of the popular people. The people I recognize were: Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Kankurou.

Kiba, he's known 'the dog lover'. He's hella obsess with dogs. He owns a BIG dog. He practically ride on (I bet its fun). His dogs name Akamaru.

Shino, the bug freak. I always wonder how he becomes popular. He's weird. He quiet most of the time I knew him since middle school, but I didn't talk to him.

Rock Lee, aka bushy brows. I dislike him. He weird just likes another Guy-sensei. And he's talking to Sakura- oh hell no.

Rock lee was in a proposal stance and commenting Sakura like there were no tomorrow.

'_He is touching MY Sakura's hand!'_

'**Beat the sh-'**

'_No I can't. He's the captain of the wrestling team'_

'**Who gives a SH-!'**

Then I heard a slap, Sakura had just slap Lee across the face (Gomen Lee).

'**THAT'S MY GIRL' **cheered my inner.

'_Well that was new'_

Ahem, well let's continue where I left off.

Chouji, the fatty (GOME Chouji!). He's part the wrestling team. You'll regret if you call him fat. He also eats a lot just like Naruto except Naruto eats ramen.

Gaara, of the sand. I don't know a lot about him but he was a transfer student from Suna. He's the youngest in his family. His older siblings: Kankurou and Temari.

Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan. I barely talk to her. She's Naruto's girlfriend. She really shy and quiet, while Naruto is loud and outgoing, huh opposite attracts.

Neji Hyuga, Hinata's overprotected bodyguard. He's the same as me except he's not a nerd.

Tenten. Neji's girlfriend, she's an exercise freak. She joins all girl sports; I heard she was a huge tomboy. She prefers a soccer game over shopping.

Ino, the most annoying person in the world. She shops and shops all day along. Also she never ever shuts the hell up. She annoys me like hell. She is failing most of her classes. She never could get her work done.

I don't know anything about Temari or Kankurou; all I know is that they are Gaara's siblings.

* * *

><p>Well I think I had enough of stalking, and began walking to class. When I enter the room I ignore everyone else and went to my desk which is back of the room near the window. Soon enough Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Kankurou, and Sakura came in. Class began no sign of Kakashi-sensei anywhere.<p>

"I wonder where's the teacher?" said a voice beside me.

I turn around there sits a smiling Sakura, sitting in the seat next to me. I inwardly smile to myself.

"Does anyone sit here, Sasuke-kun?" ask a light blushing Sakura.

I felt like my heart stopped. I felt heat rising up to my face. I shook my head. And Sakura smiled at me. I love this feeling; it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Earth to Sasuke-kun," Sakura waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped into reality.

"Nani?" I asked.

"You were staring at me. Are you ok?" asked a worried Sakura.

She reaches out her arm and put it on my forehead. I felt my was on fire.

"And your burning up," Sakura included.

"I'm alright," I said then turning my face to the window.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispers.

"Oh well Sasuke-kun~" said Sakura.

I turned around and-and-and Sakura kiss me on my cheek. I felt my face burning up, my heart beating fast.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

_How was it? Was it good? I'm half way done for chapter 4. So it might come soon but I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you soon._

_Ja ne,_

_Aby _


	4. Chapter 4: She save Me

Chapter 4: She Saves Me

Hey everybody. Gomen I haven't been making story or posting a lot. It's just I'm failing a class. Gomen if my writing is bad. If you see an error during the story, if you can would you mind give me feedback, so I can get better in writing. Ok let's go on to the story. I don't own Naruto.

_**Naruto: **__YAY! I'm not a slave anymore._

_**Me:**__ Omg… Sasuke~._

_**Sasuke: **__*bonks Naruto on the head* Dope_

_**Naruto: **__Ow, teme~!_

_**Me: ***__Sigh__*** **__let's continue._

* * *

><p>'<em>S-She kissed me,'<em>

My inner was doing a victory dance.

'**Heck YEAH! Score one for the Uchiha's,'** cheered my inner.

I was to shock and embarrass to answer. I felt my heart slamming my rib cage. I know I was blushing and I stared at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura's face had a tint of pink, she turn her face.

'**Awe~! Is that cute? She's trying to hide her blush.' **My inner admiring her shyness.

I couldn't help myself I black out.

When I walk up, I saw white curtains. Huh, I'm in the nurse's office. I sat up, and saw a pink hair near me, it was Sakura… I fell out of the bed, I felt hot. Damn. I began to stand up, and stared at Sakura.

'_She's pretty when she sleeping,'_

'**Yeah… She looks peaceful. With those beautiful cherry blossom lips-,'**

'_Stop it'_

'**Fine, but it's true.' **

Then, Sakura's eye flutters open, and lift up her head. Then rub her left eye. And suddenly her eyes flied open. She stands up fast, in a result, she pushes her chair down and shouted-

"Sasuke-kun you alright. Gomen, gomen if I was my fault," cried Sakura and bow down in showing her respect.

I put up my 2 hands up infront of my chest.

"It's alright Sakura-chan-" my eyes widen.

'_SHI- ,' but_ interrupts from Sakura saying sorry rapidly over and over.

While Sakura was babbling how sorry she is, I was thinking what I just said.

'_I called 'Sakura-chan',' _

'**Hecks yeah, you did,'** said my inner with a smile.

"Let's go," said Sakura with a smile.

"A-Aa," I stuttered.

'_Damn me with sturdiness,'_

Sakura giggled, I blush. And then I laugh the first time in years. When I stop laughing and smiled, then I turned to Sakura. I saw Sakura staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-what?" I crocked out.

She giggled and I blushed.

"You have an adorable laugh and smile," she replied with a tinted of blush on her face.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," replied a blushing Sakura.

And with that, we left the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Well today I found out 2 things today:<p>

1. Sakura is in all of my classes

2. And she lives in my neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Today went by so fast, it felt like an hour. And it's amazing that Sakura became so popular really fast. Heck, she even has fan boys. Her fan boys are piece of crap-er-I mean dumb.<p>

I was the last one out of class, when I exited the classroom I heard-

"Sasuke-kun!" said a voice behind me. I turned around and see Sakura running to me. Her hand was in the air, and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," I said when Sakura reach me; catching her breath.

"**Good, you didn't stutter this time,"** said my inner with a smirk plastered on his face.

"_Don't ruin it for me,"_ I warned.

"Can you wait for me near the cherry blossom tree near the front gate?" asked a (light) blush Sakura.

"U-Uh *cough* sure," I replied. Damn I'm blush again!

With that Sakura left. And I went to the next destination, the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

><p>(Cherry blossom tree place)<p>

"_ahhh, this is relaxing," _I thought, awhile leaning on the tree and sitting down on the green grass.

"**Yeah, this is life," **said my inner with relax face. I close my eyes for a short time, and then I heard foot steps coming towards me. I open my eyes and saw Kabuto and Sasori coming towards me.

"_Should I run?"_ I asked with a scared face though I didn't show it.

"**NO kick their asse-"**

'_No no no,'_

"**Pussy" **

"Nerd, come with us. Now," said Sasori with a smirk on face

Kabuto pick me up and push me to the direct behind the school.

(Behind the School/ Near the Dumpster)

"So who's the B!tch, who slap me?" Kabuto asked.

"None of your business," I replied with a calm face.

"You asked for it!" yelled Kabuto.

Sasori and Kabuto beat me up. After 10 minutes, they stop. I felt numb, weak, and in pain.

"Let's put him in the Dumpster," Sasori said. Kabuto nodded.

Both of them lift me up and walk to the dumpster. Oh hello dumpster, nice to see you again. They put me in roughly and close the lid/ lock it as well. After that I heard Sasori and Kabuto laughing (JERKS).

"**Man, its smells shi-,"**

"Hey!" Yelled a new voice. Sakura? I moved up to the open narrow opening. I saw her standing bravely against Kabuto and Sasori.

"Oh you're here, good," said Kabuto, cracking his knuckles. I had to do something.

"Sakura! Run!" I shouted from the dumpster. Sakura turned her head toward the dumpster I was in.

"Oh hell no. You did not put him in there," said an angry Sakura.

Sakura runs to them and kicks their butts (you use your imagination for this one). Sakura opens the dumpster lid and held a hand out. I took it, and got out off the dumpster.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome,-" Sakura said with a smile. Then she brought a hand to her noses and says"- Lets find a shower, and then go to the mall."

"Why are we going to the mall?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Were going to change your appearance," replied Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Aby: phew finally done.

Sasuke: Finally to you long enough.

Aby: *sniff*sniff* SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE is being MEAN to ME.

Sakura: _Sasuke!_

Sasuke: *runs away because Sakura is chasing him with a bat*

Naruto: Aby-chan does not own Naruto.

Aby: Aw~ thank you Naruto-kun. Here you go. (Hands Naruto a free Ramen coupon)

Naruto: You're welcome.

Naruto/Aby: See you soon. Happy Holidays. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Chapter 5: Shopping

Hey welcome back. Sorry if I'm uploading so slowly. Gomen T^T.

**Naruto: **Aby-chan, does not own me.

**Aby:** Thank you, Naruto-chan. ^_^

**Sasuke: **That was my line dead-last.

**Naruto:** TEME, WHAT DID YOU SAY!

**Sakura:** QUIT IT ALREADY!

_Sasuke and Naruto ran away._

**Aby: **(mumbles) what crawl up you're a$$ and died Sakura.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Aby: **You're pretty Sakura (using an innocent voice)

**Sakura:**Aww~ here Aby-chan. (hands me chocolate)

**Aby:** YAY~!

**Sakura: **(blushes) now on with the-the-the-

**Naruto:** STORY ^_^.

**Sasuke:** A-Aa.

* * *

><p>Sakura and I headed back to my house, so I can take a shower. I left Sakura in the living room. I never knew she loves video games. She keeps surprising me. After I was done taking a shower-<p>

"What now?" I asked. Then flash a smile on Sakura's face.

"Were going to the mall," she replied with a satisfying smile.

"Huh?" I replied with a confusing face as I tilt my head to the side. I think I imaging stuff, but I just saw Sakura blush when I tilt my head.

* * *

><p>(At the mall)<p>

"Come on Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with a smile. She pulled my arm to Vision Care.

When entering the store, there were many glasses hanged up. A man, around his 30s, came up to us.

"Hello Sakura. How do you do today?" asked the man.

"Good Mr. Kurosaki," replied Sakura with a smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, who's this?" asked Mr. Kurosaki

"Sasuke Uchiha," I replied with an emotional face.

"Oh my word. You're from the Uchiha Company," said Mr. Kurosaki with a surprise face on.

"Aa," I replied.

"Ano, Mr. Kurosaki. Do you have contacts? For Sasuke to have?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, come with me Sasuke. Sakura wait here. It'll be fairly quick," said Mr. Kurosaki

"Hai," nodded Sakura.

I followed Mr. Kurosaki to the room nearby. We check the size of my pupil. After that, we came back to the room, where Sakura was in. Mr. Kurosaki walked to a nearby self, full of contacts boxes. Once he founded, he tooked it off the self and handed to me.

"How much do I need to pay?" I asked. Kurosaki laughed.

"It's in the house my boy,-"said Mr. Kurosaki. He leaned near to my ear and said "-As long your making my niece happy."

He pulled away and smiled.

"That's very generous, but are you sure you don't want to me to pay?" I asked.

"Its fine, Sasuke," replied Mr. Kurosaki.

"Thank you," Sakura and I said at the same time. Then turn to each other. Yet again emerald clashed with onyx. Then the two teens turn their faces away with a blush on their face.

"Bye Mr. Kurosaki," Sakura replied with a smile. (Sakura calls uncle 'Mr. Kurosaki' ok?)

* * *

><p>Sakura and I left the store. Sakura grave my arm and drag me in to clothes stores. (Go to my profile to see what the take out. Also pretend he's wearing glasses). We bought A LOT of clothes. Everywhere we go people always say hi to Sakura, every time we go into a store. Sakura seem to know everyone here. We sat to the nearest bench to rest our feet. We been going in and out of stores for 4 freaken hours.<p>

'**Damn, how come girls last this long just for shopping?' **asked my very tired inner.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go home. I'm pooped," said a very tired Sakura.

"Yeah. Let's head to my car already," I replied.

* * *

><p>(At Sakura's house)<p>

When I saw Sakura's house-err-mansion. I was shocked; her house is the same size as my house, weird. I escorted Sakura to her door. Sakura turn to me.

"Tomorrow, you need to wear those contact and new clothes ok?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"O-ok," I stuttered again.

'_Curse my stuttering,'_

Sakura giggled and said "You know you're cute when you stutter," she clasps her mouth at the sudden complainant. A blush that matches her bright pink hair rose on her face. I think I was blushing too.

"Uh-Thanks," I replied.

"Hey Sasuke," said Sakura. Her bangs were covering her face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I-I-" She stuttered until her phone ranged. "-Damn Ino-pig."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind-" she opens her door, but stepping inside. She pulled my head down, and our lips met. "-Night!"

She ran inside, and I stood there in shock. After coming back to my senses. I headed to my car and drove home. When entering my houses I yelled-

"She kissed me!"

"WHO DID?" yelled a new voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Aby: **Finally done!

**Sakura & Naruto: **Good job Aby-chan.

**Aby: **hehehe ^_^

**Sasuke: **I'll might you're faster than dead-last. *cough*Naruto*cough*

**Naruto:** TEME!

(Sasuke and Naruto fighting in the back ground.)

**Sakura & Aby:** -sweat drop-(anime style).

Ja ne,

Aby


	6. Chapter 6: She Popular!

Chapter 6: She's popular!

**Aby:** Hey! Welcome back! =D

**Sakura:** Aby are u excided for Christmas?

**Aby:** Fudge YEAH!

**Sasuke:** What's so great about Christmas? All you get is present.

**Sakura:** BAKA!

**Naruto:** TEME!

(Both bonked Sasuke's head)

**Aby:** Aww~! Its fine watches this.

(Hands Sasuke a Present nicely wrapped)

**Sasuke:** (opens and blush) Uhh THANK YOU! (Runs away)

**Sakura:** What did you get him?

**Aby:** It's a secret.

**Naruto:** Aby does not own Naruto, aka me.

**Kakashi:** Yo.

**Aby/ Sakura/ Sasuke/ Naruto:** YOU'RE LATE BY 5 Chapters.

**Kakashi:** Sorry I was helping an old Lady-.

**Aby:** (Sigh) its fine Kakashi. But be late again I'll burn all your Icha Icha Tactics.

(Kakashi eyes widen in fear)

**Kakashi:** You wouldn't dare.

**Aby:** Oh I would.

**Kakashi:** On with the Story now.

* * *

><p>(Uchiha's Mansion)<p>

"WHO DID?" asked a new voice.

I turn around there stand Naruto and Itachi with widen eyes. Why now, of all times.

"Who did foolish brother?" asked Itachi.

"Uhh!" I replied

"Oh-Oh-"Naruto said jumping while raising his hand. "-I know! I l know!"

"Ok you tell me," replied Itachi

"Its Sakura," said-err-shouted Naruto. I blushed, I think Itachi the blush on my face.

"I'm so going to tell mom!" Itachi said running to the house phone.

"EHHHHH?" I shouted."

(2 minutes later)

"So that's what happened," I explain to Naruto, what came between me and Sakura's.

"Wow," said Naruto with wide eyes.

I lower down my head, so my bangs can cover my blush. Then all the sudden, the front door was kick out of its socks and flying across the room and crushing into the wall.

"SASUKE-CHAN~! WERE'S MY BOY!" shriek Mikoto, aka my mother.

"Mom, the door is meant to be open nicely. Not kick into hell. That's the 10th time this week," said Itachi. Mikoto laughed nervously.

"DETAILS SASUKE-CHAN!" yelled my mother.

(3 minutes later)

"O.M.G! Sasuke-chan is growing up. Once you marry Sakura-chan, start rebuilding the Uchiha clan! I want 20-no 30- no, just make a lot of grandchildren for me! OMG! I need to start making names! GOT TO GO!" said my mother in one breath.

Itachi, Naruto, and I sweat dropped (Anime style). I tilt my head down, my bangs (again) hiding my blush.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

I decided not to wear the things I got when I was with Sakura. I decided to do it next week. When entering Konoha high school grounds, there was no foot I saw Sasori and Kabuto walking cautiously. I saw many guys near the popular group, huh weird usual its girls. I went to the roof to clear my mind. When looking to the ground where those fanboys they were surrounding Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru. I started to closely listen more closely, I didn't realize that they were so loud. I heard was:

"Sakura-chan, go out with me."

"Sakura-san, I love you."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Bare my children."

I felt my eyes go read with anger. I want to beat them to a pulp. The bell ranged and konoha students started to head to class. I, too, started headed to class as well.

* * *

><p>(In Kakashi's classroom)<p>

Again Kakashi-sensei is late. Sakura came in with the popular group. I turn my head to the window, staring into space.

"TEME!" Naruto Shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Look!" Naruto said while waving the schools newspaper.

I took the newspaper.

On the front cover, had a picture of me and Sakura. Under its:

**Sakura is dating a Nerd?**

Sakura Haruno, the school's Sweetheart, was spotted with the school's Nerd, Sasuke Uchiha.

They were at the Konoha mall, buying clothes for some reason. They enter many stores, and as usual Sakura-san was greeted. We, the newspaper group, will find more info to fill you in next week. So I, Karin, have questions for Nerd (Sasuke Uchiha) and Forehead (Sakura Haruno). Are you two dating? Sakura are you going allow Uchiha to touch you? Or did you two do _it_ already? When did this started? Uchiha are you a player? If you, the students of Konoha, have a question to ask this lovely (ugly) couple. There will be a box near the Editing room, where you can slip your question. Have a nice day.

-The most beautiful girl in Konoha, Karin.

'_Oh hell no! Karin, you BITCH!'_

"OH HELL NO! KARIN, YOU BITCH. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I turned around; there stand an angry Sakura next to a scared little Hinata. Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba holding back, but Sakura were too strong for them, and she ripped out of their strong grip and stormed out side to find Karin.

'_Oh shit! Sakura is pissed off!'_

'**I just piss my pants, but admit she's cute when she's mad,'** said my scarred inner.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Aby: Phew, done. I hope you like. This is my present to you, I hope you like it. ^_^

Sakura: And Happy Holidays.

Naruto: I hope you have an awesome Holiday! Believe it!

Sasuke: Hn, yeah and happy new Years too.

Kakashi: Also to your family.

Aby/Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi: Ja ne. ^_^

Happy Holidays 3,

Aby


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight!

Chapter 7: The fight!

**Aby: **Christmas was AWESOME!

**Sasuke:** Is just because you got more video games, but you didn't get The legends of Zelda Skyward sword.

**Aby:** *sniff-sniff* wahhhhh! Sasugay is being mean to me.

(Sakura punch Sasuke in the face and then walk up to Aby)

**Sakura: **Hey at least you got Naruto clash of ninja revolution 2 and legend of Zelda twilight princess.

**Naruto: **Yea don't listen to SasuGAY-teme. You are a good little girl.

**Aby:** (a vein pop out) a LITTLE Girl!

**Naruto:** I mean a good person.

**Aby:** Thank you.

**Sasuke: **On to the story-.

**Kakashi:** Yo.

**Aby:** (Pushes Sasuke, Sasuke falls on the floor and Aby runs up to Kakashi) you actually CAME and a tad bit late, but its fine.

**Kakashi: **Yep well on to the story. Also Aby-san doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Fight<p>

After Sakura stormed off, some of the popular people and I chased after her. We found her in the student parking lot, were Karin, the slut, stands with a smirk on her face.

"Karin!" growled Sakura.

"Oh it's nice to see you, Forehead," Karin smirked. Sakura send her a death glare.

"OH Don't PLAY that SHIT on me!" snarled Sakura.

"Oh~. Did you fall off a cliff and got stupid? I don't know what you're talking about," said Karin with a hint of sarcastic in her voice. Sakura growled, an evil aura coming from her too. The air was tense, it was quiet.

"….You know Karin you're a stupid slut. Flirting with guys, cheating on your boyfriend, and sleeping with a guy every week. The definition is S-L-U-T," stated Sakura with a smirk playing on face.

"Oh helka no you didn't!" shouted Karin.

"You must be stupid. Helka isn't a word and your sentence doesn't make sense," said Sakura with I-know-this-and-you-don't-and-you-call-me-stupid.

Karin growled and lunged at Sakura. Sakura dodge it with ease (A/N is that how you spell it?), and gave Karin an up-cut. Punching under chin, and pushing up to the sky with so much force. Karin falls on butt while rubbing her chin. Karin got up and lunged again to Sakura. Karin was throwing many punches at a time. Sakura was dodging every punches easily, a smile playing on her-

'**Beautiful face,' **said my inner in a dreamily tone. A sly smile appeared on his face.

'_I'll admit she's a good fighter.'_ I stated.

Again and again, over and over Karin falls on her butt. A tad bit of blood on the corner of her month.

"Karin give up. You can't beat me. Just stop this rumor. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Even though I hate you, and never forgive you for what you done to my life," said Sakura, her tone was serious. Karin stood up, her bangs covering her (A/N ugly) face.

"ahahHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA," Karin laughed with a touch of crazy. Karin lift up her head, her face plays an insane face.

"Do you think I'm going to quit," stated the crazy Karin. She digs in her bag and pulls a gun. People started to run from the fight. Sakura stand there in shock. Karin began to pull the trigger. I had to save Sakura!

**(Insert a shot sound)**

People stand there in shock as I, Sasuke Uchiha, fall to the ground. I heard Sakura scream, I turn to her I saw her tears fall.

'_Please don't look at me like that. I'm just glad you're not hurt,'_

I saw people holding Karin don't as she tries to get out of their grips.

"TEME! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! HOLD IT TOGETHER!" screamed Naruto with a sad/worried tone.

'_A nap sounds good for right now,'_

"Sasuke-kun! DON'T DIE ON ME!" cried Sakura, her face was full of tears.

"I…" _'I love you, Sakura-chan.'_

Then darkness consumes me. I still heard fainted voices, but I couldn't make out what their saying. Only some of them like:

"_Sasuke-kun!_"

"_Sasuke-teme, don't die on me!_"

"_Miss, it's going to be alright._"

"_SASU-chan!_"

All the voices sound sad, sorrow, and worried. I feel guilty for putting them through this. I can't help it. I bet Naruto is going to buy ramen to cool himself off. I love Naruto as a BROTHER, I hope he can cool off because I don't want to die of a bone-crushing hug. Sakura, please smile when I wake. Good night for now see ya in the morning. And with that I wonder to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

After I saw Sasuke fall to the ground I sprint there as fast as I can. Sakura was hella crying, and so was I.

"TEME! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! HOLD IT TOGETHER!" I cried. Sakura lifted Sasuke's head on her lap. Baa-chan (Tsunade) came out with a shock written all over her face. Sakura pulled her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. In no time, the ambulance came. Sakura and I went inside the ambulance for Sasuke's sake. Sakura couldn't stop crying and shaking. I answered all the questions about Sasuke. Hey I know Sasuke from head to Toe. He's like a brother to me as well as Itachi. I'm an only sibling. When we got to the hospital, they push Sasuke in the surgery room. Sakura and I were waiting in the waiting room. I comforted Sakura, as she cries. An hour later, the rest of the group comes. We'll comfort each other in hope Sasuke comes back ALIVE. 3 hours passed by, Sakura passed put for crying to hard. The group skipped school today. When the nurse comes out, I stood up and ran to her.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?" I yelled. In a result, Sakura woke up and ran to where I am.

"IS HE OK?" cried Sakura. The rest of the group stood up and walk where we were.

"He's fine. He just needs rest, right now," replied the nurse with a smile. Relief filled the air.

I got on my knees. "Thank you, Kami-sama!" I yelled. The group nodding agreeing with what I just said. Sakura falling on her knees crying in joy/worried-ness.

"May we see him?" asked Neji.

"Why yes you can," replied the nurse and started leading the way to Sasuke's room.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV)<p>

'_ughhhh. I feel like hell.'_

'**Are you alright?' **asked my inner in a worried voice.

'_No it hurts everywhere.'_

'**Gomen,' **said my inner, lowering his head.

'_For what?'_

'**For everything. I just feel gloomy, sad, and guilty,'**

'_No worries its fine. Besides I'm alive. I also feel the same way.'_

My inner started crying.

'_Don't cry I said it's alright,'_ My inner started to give me a sad smile and nodded.

'**You need rest. Go to sleep,'**

'_Alright, Alright. Night.'_

'**Night…'**

Then I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Aby**: Yo. I hope you like it. I saw this in a dream and thought I can included in story. Is it ok? Was it too much sadness? It took me an hour just to write this chapter. Over a thousand words, wow. Lol, have a happy new years.

**Aby/Kakashi/Naruto/Sai/Sakura/Sasuke: Happy New Years. Ja ne.**

_Ps: I hope this didn't get you gloomy. It got me gloomy when I read this._


	8. Chapter 8: He's awake!

Chapter 8: He's awake!

**Aby: **(standing next to a wall) I am (hit) so (hit) STUPID! (Head's butt the wall and the wall cracked)

**Sasuke: **Make sure you don't go to the emo corner!

**Sakura: **Why is she doing that for?

**Naruto: **Because she forgot to mention Karin had her bag in the beginning of the fight.

**Sakura: **Its fine Aby!

**Aby:** I even more (bam) stupid! (Repeatly hits herself on the wall)

**Sai: **Look what you did ugly.

(Sakura glares at Sai)

**Kakashi: ***sigh* Aby-san does not own Naruto

**Sasuke: **Now on with the story

(Naruto POV)

When entering Sasuke-teme's hospital room. We dismiss the nurse. Sasuke sound asleep, an HIV hook (AN: I forgot what's it called the thing hook up to your arm). He had a wrap around his waist where he was shot. Sakura stared in guilt/worried/and horror at Sasuke. Sakura felled on her knees and started crying out her eyes out.

'_Shit. I'm crying too,' _I thought holding my hand seeing the tears fall on there.

(A week later)

The group and I visited Sasuke everyday for the past week. Sakura haven't been to school she's been at Sasuke side most of the time. She goes out to buy balloon, flowers, and other stuff for Sasuke. Man, Sasuke is lucky to have a girl like that. Sasuke needs have guts and ask her out already.

"Hmmmm." Said Sasuke; his eyes twitched and started opening his onyx eyes. I gasped.

"(Yawn) Morning (ohayo)," said a sleepy Sasuke.

Sakura started to cry in joy. She ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

(Sasuke POV)

'**Time to wake up~!' **said Inner Sasuke slapping outer Sasuke to wake up.

"Hmmmm," I started to wake up. I heard Naruto gasp.

"(Yawn) Morning (ohayo)," I said with a sleepy tone.

I turn to Sakura, She was crying then she ran at me and gave me a hug. Her tears was dripping on my shirt.

"Oi Sakura," I said. She broke the hug.

'**NOOOOO!'** yelled my Inner.

"Yeah?" asked a crying Sakura.

"Sorry," I said with my voice full of guilt.

"For what, silly?" She asked. I wiped a tear from her left eye.

"For making you cry," I said looking into her emerald eyes. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'_I-cant-breathe!'_

'**Shut up-and-in-enjoy,' **said my breathless Inner.

I saw Naruto giving me a foxy grin, raising his eyebrows up and down. I send him 'shut-up-before-I-kick-your-butt' face. He raises his hands up like in surrender. Then, Sakura broke the hug.

'**NOOO! Stop breaking HUGSSS!'** yelled my inner.

"I'm glad your alright," said a tear-stain Sakura. I scratch back oh head and blush madly.

Author's Notes:

Aby: I worked as fast as I can. I know its short I'll make the next one longer no worries this is all I got so far in my head. I need to go back at the drawing board to come up with new ideas. Ja ne, happy New Year's.


	9. Chapter 9: So CLOSE!

Chapter 9: So CLOSE!

**Aby:** HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE.

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Sakura: **We like to thank everyone whose reads this story.

**Naruto:** WE LOVE YOU. BELIEVE IT!

**Kakashi: **You guys are awesome.

**Sai: **Hey ugly, do I get a kiss?

(Sasuke and Sakura send death glares at Sai)

**Sasuke: **S-s-so l-let's get started with t-t-the-

**Naruto: **Suck it up and say it Teme. We all know you and Sakura are going to have kissy scene.

(Sakura punches Naruto and sends him flying)

**Sai: **Aby-san does not own Naruto.

**Kakashi:** *Sigh* let's go on the story alright.

**Aby:**Okay~

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my hospital bed. Two more days, until I'm release from this curse Hospital. It was a peaceful Saturday morning, time to relax, and-<p>

"TEME!" shouted Naruto.

'**AND KILL SOMEONE! DAMN IT DOBE IT'S A PEACEFUL SATURDAY MORNING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' **yelled my Inner with fire of rage inside his eyes.

I send a death glare to Naruto.

"What!" I growled.

"Man teme, what crawl up your ass and die of horror? (A/N: I kind of stole that line from someone. So I don't own that phrase..)" Naruto asked.

"tsk," I said turning my head to the window.

"Anyway here some ramen, teme," said Naruto tossing the ramen to me. I turn caught it no sweat.

"Thanks dobe," I said smirked.

"STOP CALLING WE THAT, TEME!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Ramen freak,"

"*Gasp* Don't make fun of Ramen, iceblock!"

"Baka,"

"Ass,"

"Idiot,"

"Smart-ass,"

"Why thank you, loser,"

"TEME,"

"DOBE,"

Naruto and I had a death glare contest until-

"SASUKE-KUN," said a new voice, kicking the door open. Here come Sakura with my homework. F-M-L(Fuck my life).

'**NOOO, THE HORROR! IT BURNS! Hey I got an idea lets burn our homework,'**

'_For once I agree with you,'_

"Make sure you do these practice, Sasuke-kun. Don't burn it like the last time, or I'll beat you up, ok?" said Sakura in a sweet fake innocent voice.

'**Oh~ she's good,' **said my inner snapping his finger one time with a scowl on his face.

"H-Hai," I stuttered out. Sakura smile at me. I blush like a tomato.

"Oh yeah! I brought a tomato and onigiri," said Sakura.

'**She said WHAT!'**

"I LOVE YOU," I yelled. Awkward silence felled on us, Sakura and Naruto stared in shock.

"*Ahem* I meant as a friend," I said putting my arms up and waving them like an idiot.

'**Baka,'**

'_S-sh-shut-u-up,'_

"Well I got to go, I have a date with Hinata. Ja ne," said Naruto.

"Ja," Sakura and I said unison. Naruto left the room, leaving Sakura and I alone. Alone. Alone. SHIT-. Suddenly a growl came from out of nowhere. I follow where I heard it. It came from Sakura's stomach. Sakura was blushing that match her hair color. I laughed.

"You hungry," I stated raising an eyebrow with a smirk on my face. Sakura's blush got deeper red.

"No-,"said Sakura but interrupted from her stomach her, "let's eat the food that you brought," I said laughing.

"No that's your food," she said taking the food and placing next to me. I took an onigiri out.

"And don't say-"she was cut off when I toss a piece of onigiri in her mouth."-SASUKE-KUN!"

"I feel rude if I ate in front of a hungry Sakura," I said as I took a bit of the onigiri. I saw Sakura face turn red. I put a hand on her forehead and my forehead to compare temperatures.

"And your burning up," I stated.

"u-um," replied Sakura. I look in to her emerald eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers. Sakura and I was uncosionally(A/N I don't know how to spell it) leaning in, close of locking our lip until-.

"TEME HAVE YOU SEEN MY CELL PHONE? I CANT FIND IT-."Naruto shouted. Sakura and pulled away from each other.

'**NOOO SOOO CLOSEE! I beat the crap out of you, DOBE!' **my inner cried.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Naruto with a question mark coming out of his head.

'**Fuck yeah you did!'**

"Hn," I replied. Sakura stood up and began walking to the door, but before she walk out-

"Hey, I got to go its getting dark. Also Naruto, Hinata's waiting out here," she said pulling Naruto by the ear. Her smile was fake I can tell. She seemed… mad for some reason. Then I notice Sakura is wearing the necklace that looks the same as mine's except its pink.

'**I KNEW IT. I WAS SOOO RIGHTT! THAT'S THE SAKURA WE MET AT THE PARK! THE ONE WHO **_**WE**_** GAVE OUR FIRST KISS TO!' **scream my inner.

'_Omg. Ok so she's the one… OMG NARUTO WAS RIGHT, REMEMBER!'_

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

"H-hey Teme. How you been? What's up with the darkness?" Naruto ask hesitantly.

"I lost her Naruto," I replied. I saw him flinch.

"Who... Did you lose?" asked hesitated Naruto. I started to cry, I let them flow freely.

"I lost… Sakura. I gave her my first kiss, and she moved away. I thought she might be the one," I replied. My voice was full of sadness and sorrow. I stood up and walk up to Naruto. Eye to eye, I saw his eye filled with Shock.

"She'll be back, Sasuke," Naruto whisper.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HUH?" I snapped at him.

"If she is the one, she'll be back. Believe it," Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

'_Dobe was actually right,'_

'**NOOO WERE SOOO CLOSE OF KISSING SAKURA!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Aby/ Naruto: **(high fives) WE TRICKED them!

**Sasuke: **_**GRRRR!**_

**Sakura: **Calm down Sasuke-kun

**Kakashi: **hahaha that was funny Sasuke thought he was going to kiss Sakura in this chapter.

**Sai: **So Sasuke is straight?

**Shikamaru: **What a drag.

**Aby: **Shikamaru-san, what are you doing here?

**Shikamaru: **Getting ready for the next chapter. The rest of the group and I is going to be in the next chapter remember.

**Aby:** Oh yeah huh.

**Ino:** Wow I can't believe you forgot about us, especially me. (Yelling)

**Aby: **This is why I forgot about you. You keep yelling at me.

**Ino**: Do not

**Aby: **Do too.

**Sakura: **Ino-pig stops picking her.

**Ino: **What are you going to do about it, Forehead?

(Sakura and Ino bickering each other)

**Aby:** Hey where Sasuke and Naruto?

(Sasuke chasing Naruto with kunais in his hands)

**Sasuke: **I'm going to kill you, loser!

**Naruto: **Teme, where did you get those kunais? Aby took everybody's' kunais so we wouldn't fight.

**Sasuke: **Let just say Aby let me have some.

(Sasuke and Naruto bickering annoys the crap out of Aby)

**Aby: **…. SASUKE YOU BASTERD BE NICE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. NARUTO BAKA TAKES THOSE KUNAIS ON THE TABLES. GO TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS AND DESTORY THERE NOT MY DRAWING BOARD ROOM! AND SAKURA AND INO SHUT UP ALREADY.

(Sasuke and Naruto sacredly ran as fast as they can to the training grounds)

(Sakura and Ino shut up)

**Shikamaru: **What a drag, Bye.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to the group

Chapter 10: Welcome to the group

**Naruto:** OMG OMG! Where's ABY-CHAN?

**Sasuke: **Hn… Loser.

**Naruto: **SHUT UP TEME!

**Sakura:** Aby-chan is getting ready for school, baka.

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome, her break is over heading back to school.

**Sai: **So she does have a life.

**Sakura: **(Punch Sai on the cheek and sends him flying) SHUT UP!

**Ino: **She wants you all (whose reading) she might be updating slow because of her-

**Sasuke:** Of her stupid Homework. HEY ABY YOU SHOULD JUST BURN YOUR HOMEWORK! (Yelling in the hall)

**Kakashi:** Sasuke you should bug Aby-san. She works hard in school, even though she's evil at some points. But give her some credit she has 3 A's and 3 B's, also have to write stories. So show respect or I'll tell Sakura that you have-(was interrupt by Sasuke's hand)

**Sakura: **Sasuke has what?

**Sasuke: **(Blushes) Nothing.

**Aby: **THAT SASUKE HAS A BIG CRUSH ON SAKURA-CHAN!

**Sasuke: **WHY YOU SON OF A B-

**Sakura: **I love you too, Sasuke-kun.

(Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek)

**Aby: **YOU'RE WELCOME

**Naruto:** Get a room!

**Sai: **Aby-san does not own Naruto. And congrats Sasuke, you're actually straight.

(Sasuke sands a death glare at Sai)

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome, what a drag. To the story.

* * *

><p>Finally, today is today. I'm out of the curse boring HOSPITAL!

'**VICTORY IS OURS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' celebrated my Inner.**

I took a quick shower, and I change into the new clothes I got shopping with Sakura. I was wearing blue jeans a white shirt and a blue vest with a hoodie. Back of the vest holds the Uchiha symbol. I took a quick look in the mirror and smile to myself.

'**Who's the sexy boy; I'm the sexy boy,'**

'_I'll admit I look good,' _I comment myself.

Then, my door flew wide open, Naruto, Shikamaru and Itachi step in.

"Holy-," started Shikamaru

"Mother-," started Itachi

"Of CHEESE!" finished Naruto.

"W-what?" I asked

"You look good. No Homo," said Naruto.

"You actually LOOK like Hot boy. No homo, but I was starting to question you gender," said Itachi.

"Troublesome, you look good no homo," stated Shikamaru with a yawn.

"The hell- What? You know what never mind," I replied.

"OK OK. Let's get going before Mother finds out your dressing like a hot boy," stated Itachi.

Just then my MOTHER came in. My Mother look at me head to toe.

"Oh. My. Holy. Mother. Of. CHEESE!" shriek my mother.

'_Holy crap-'_my mother tackled me saying "YOUR GROWING UP," over and over. Rubbing my cheek with hers. Naruto and Itachi took out their cell phone and started to take pictures. And Shikamaru went to my bed and took a nap.

'_Fml,'_ I stated.

* * *

><p>(At school)<p>

Naruto, Shikamaru, and I were in front of the gate of Konoha high; I started to feel nervous. I spared a glace to Naruto and Shikamaru. (A/N: their formation is Sasuke in the middle, Naruto to left of Sasuke, and Shikamaru on the right of Sasuke.) Naruto and Shikamaru nodded showing their going to stick to his side. We walk on school grounds there was so many people there and they stop what they're doing and stared at me.

"This awkward," said Naruto. I nodded. The Almost all girls squeal and ran to us. Like 99% of the girls on ground ran to me.

" ARE YOU NEW?"

"I LOVE YOU,"

"I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU,"

"LET ME BARE YOURE CHILD,"

"Hn, leave," I said coldly. Their annoying the crap out of me. I stuff my hands in my pockets and continue to walk to homeroom followed by Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Damn," said Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What?" I asked.

"You got more fangirls than me and Naruto combine. Maybe the same # as Sakura-chan's fanboys," said Naruto. Crap.

"Sasuke-kun!" I turn around following the voice their stand my Sakura with the rest of the group.

'_Ok I'll let that one slip,' _I thought.

'Yo man. You're pretty cool for saving Sakura. I think you and me will good friends," Said Kiba giving me a peace sign.

"Yeah I know whose are good friends or not. Hey do take fighting lesson if you do I want you spare with Neji to how good you are," said Tenten with smile.

"Hn," said Neji.

"Hn," I replied.

"Uchiha...You and I are going to be good friends," said Neji with a straight face holding out his hand. I took a hold of his hand and shake it. I nodded. One by one they all comment on me saying were going to be good friends, I smiled at this.

"Hey if you ever dump forehead over there, remember I'm available," said Ino with a wink. Ok weird.

"INO!" said an angry Sakura.

"Nah I'm good," I replied kind of annoyed.

'**oh fucks no we're not going to dump My Sakura,'**

'_Actually our Sakura,'_

"Sasuke-kun-" I turn to her. She gave me a warming smile, I felt a warmth creeping up to my cheeks "-welcome to the group."

"Aa," I replied with a smile. I saw Sakura blush.

'**Awww isn't that cute.'**

Naruto pulled me to aside.

"Shikamaru and I are going to borrow Sasuke for a minute," said Naruto. Pulling me to the boys bathroom.

(In the boys' bathroom)

"Are you going to ask her out?" ask Naruto. I blushed.

"I don't know. I'm afraid," I replied.

"She's the one," said Shikamaru. I nodded.

The rest of the boys from the group came.

"We'll help," they all said unisionally.

"Do you know what we're talking about?" I asked. They all nodded.

"ALRIGHT! SET FOR OPERATION '_GET-SASUKE-TEME-AND SAKURA-CHAN-TOGETHER-SOO-THEY-CAN-LIVE-HAPPILY-TOGETHER-AND-HAVE-MINI-UCHIHA'S-AND-THEN-THINK-OF-A-SHORTER-OPERATION-NAME' _or _'GSASTSTCLHTAHMUATTOASON!_ BELIEVE IT," Said a happy Naruto.

"What did I have myself into," I mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Sasuke:** Aby thinks this is a crappy chapter. She wanted to write more but couldn't because of her mom.

**Naruto:** Wheres everybody else?

**Sasuke: **Idk i dont care.

**Naruto: **What about Sakura?

**Sasuke: **Let's go find them.

**Naruto:**M'hm thats what i thought. Ja ne, IT d=(^.^)=b


	11. Chapter 11:ALRIGHT! LET IT BEGAN!

Chapter 11: ALRIGHT! SET FOR OPERATION '_GET-SASUKE-TEME-AND SAKURA-CHAN-TOGETHER-SOO-THEY-CAN-LIVE-HAPPILY-TOGETHER-AND-HAVE-MINI-UCHIHA'S-AND-THEN-THINK-OF-A-SHORTER-OPERATION-NAME' _or _'GSASTSTCLHTAHMUATTOASON!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: <strong>Aby wants you all to know that she loves your reviews. Also P.S. she hates homework. Also school for her is boring~! I say she needs a life.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun thank you

**Sasuke: **(blushing) no problem.

**Naruto: **Get a ROOM.

**Sai: **So Chicken-butt you're not gay, right?

**Sasuke: **If I had my kunais I'll see you in hell.

**Naruto: **Hey don't kill him yet! Until I kill him first.

**Shikamaru: **What a drag.

**Kakashi: **Agree

**Tobi: **HI ^-^

**Kakashi/Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Shikamaru/Sai: **_(screams like little girls)_

**Aby: **Lol hey guys. Look whose joining the show.

**Tobi: **That's right the akatsuki! I'm a good boy! Aby does not own Naruto.

**Aby: **Good job lets go on with the story. And I'm leaving Tobi in charge while I'm gone :D

**Kakashi/Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Shikamaru/Sai: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Tobi: **Mwahahaa

**Naruto: **WHY CRUEL WORLD!

**Aby:** JK Naruto you're in charge.

**Tobi: **WHAT-

**Naruto:** In your face.

**Sai/Sasuke: **WERE DOOOMMMMM!

**Sasuke: **Ahem… On to the story

* * *

><p>"OK PLAN 1: PLAY COOL," said-err-shouted Naruto. All the boys' sweat drop.<p>

"It's a good thing today is free dress day," replied Chouji

"OK I'll try I replied," I stood up and walk to a daze Sakura. I stand near her; having glared holing my back from her fanboy. It took awhile until Sakura snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh Sasuke-kun; sorry I didn't saw you," said Sakura.

"Hn," I replied.

"HEY! What did I say about the 'hn' and 'aa'," said Sakura.

"Sorry," I said. Sakura face turned red.

'**aww isn't that cute,'**

Plan 1: _failed._

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

Plan 2: Ask her to hang out with you

"Ohayo(Morning) Sakura," I said waving to Sakura.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," as she raise her arm and wave it back and forth with a grin on her face.

"Ano Sakura… do you want to h-h-h-h-h-hang out t-t-today," I asked with a blush on my face.

"Oh Im sorry Sasuke-kun, maybe other time. I promise Ino I'll go shopping with her today," she replied with sadness filled her emerald eyes. Began to get watery

'**HOLY SHI-'**

"It's fine. Yeah we could do it another time," I replied hastily (A/N SP?).

"Alright," said a disappointed Sakura.

Plan 2: Failed.

* * *

><p>(The next next next day)<p>

Plan 3: Study date

"Hey Sakura, do you want to study together?" I asked shyly.

"Ah Gomen Sasuke-kun. I have to visit my sick auntie today," Sakura replied. Her tone filled with sadness.

'**DAMN YOU IDOIT YOU ALWAYS ASK IN THE BAD TIMES,'**

'_SHUT UP. I HAVE A BACKUP PLAN!'_

"Can I come?" I asked.

"OF COURSE!-" Sakura realize her sudden outburst, "-I mean if it doesn't bother you?"

I blush, "It's no problem."

Then, I was tackle to the ground from Sakura, as she cheers. I chuckled at her childish reaction. I look up on the roof, I saw the boys making kissy faces. I flip them off. Sakura got off me, missing her warmth, and have red color spread across her beautiful face.

"Awe, aren't you adorable," I teased. She just blush 10 shades of red.

My phone ranged 'Leave out the rest' from Linkin Park (A/n: one of my favorite bands xD)

"Excuse me for a sec, 'kay?" I said to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

I saw the caller ID. It read Dobe aka Naruto. I sighed and answered it.

"_Teme, did it work?" _Naruto asked curiously.

"Kind of Dobe. She said no because she had to go visit her sick Auntie. So I ask her if I come. And she's 'of course',-" I replied.

"_OMG! I'M BECOMING LIKE JAIRYA! I THOUGHT SHE WAS TRYING TO RAPE YOU!"_ Naruto yelled. In the background I heard _"troublesome"_ and _"Idiot"_ also _"baka"._ I faced the school and lift my head to see the roof, where the boys are. Naruto kind of hanging out on top of the schools roof with 5 bumps on his head (A/N: No worries he's not far off the edge). Also seeing the boys dance as in a celebration. I inward smile. I end the call and shut my phone.

"Sasuke-kun! You done yet?" shouted Sakura with a small wave. I smirk and jog where she is.

"What miss me already," I tease. She blushes.

"Maybe," she replied.

We started to walk to the hospital. We talk on the way. It was a nice feeling. Then I got a text message from dobe.

_To: Teme_

_From: Naruto_

_Plan 632 and 652 worked!_

A question mark came out of my head. Sakura stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"No, not at all," I replied. She continues walking. I replied to the text message. And tailed behind her.

_To: Dobe_

_From: Sasuke_

_Huh? What the hell?_

Naruto replied.

_632: ask if you can go wherever she's going. 652: Flirt._

I twitch at this.

_Huh? We didn't flirt._

Another replied kicked in.

_When you ask her. "you miss me already,"_

I force palm my forehead. I choose not to reply. I saw in the corner of my eye Dobe and the rest of the boys tailing us. I push the end call button and look in front of me where Sakura is walking down the hill.

'_You know what I going to ignore them,'_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun-" I snapped out of my thoughts and focus on Sakura, who's looking at the sky, "Let's hurry it looks like it's going to rain."<p>

I looked up at the dark grey sky and felt drops falling on my face. Shit. I grab Sakura's hand and ran for cover. The rain was starting to rain harder. We ran to a park to the nearest tree, which happen to be a Sakura tree. Sakura and I catching our breath, then watching the rain fall. Man, was I soaked.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun-" I looked towards her face, she was blush, and it was matching her hair color,"-Um you're still holding my hand."

I looked down to our hands, now it's my turn to blush. I let go of her hand and turn my head to hide my blush. I heard her giggled, and then I turn my head. My onyx eyes clash with her beautiful emerald eyes. I felt my heart pounding on my rib cage. It even felt time stop, it was a like we were meant to be together. I snapped out it and turn my head to hide my blush. I heard Sakura sneeze; I realized she wasn't wearing a coat. I sighed and I took out my coat and gave it to her.

"Here. Wear it." I said.

"No its-achoo," Sakura replied. I was still holding my jacket in front of cold Sakura. I sighed.

'_She's stubborn,' _

I grab her hand and I help her put on the jacket.

"Sasuke-kun, what about you?" Sakura said worryness filled her voice. Oh yea I only I had one thing left to do. I tried my best to hold back the blush and sat down on a tree root.(A/N: The tree trunk is about the size of a regular chair.)

"Come over h-h-here, Sakura," I said. She obeyed and I grab her hand and made her sit on my lap.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun?" replied a shock Sakura.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. We're just going to warm each other with pur body heat," I replied.  
>"Ne Sasuke-kun?"<p>

"Yes?"

"What would happen if I told you 'I-I-I l-like y-you'?" asked a shy Sakura.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sasuke:** WHY STOP THERE? OF ALL THE PLACES, WHY THERE?

**Naruto:** Sasuke went nuts now. Sakura do something! No wait I'll do it. (Slaps Sasuke)

**Sakura:** Be careful. Aby-chan says "IM SOO FUCKING (EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE) SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING REALLY MUCH! REMEMBER R&R. IHOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!"

**Sai: **If anyone is asking what she is doing that's soo important is something Naruto aka dickless-

**Naruto: **HEY!

**Shikamaru: **is not good at.

**Kakashi: **Studying/ homework/ life-

**Naruto:** HEY!

**Sasuke:** and craving for chocolate. She wants you to Know she's been brainstorming ideas for the next story after this one. Dont get her wrong this story is far from over. So if you want a preview of it write it in your review she''ll take 2 people who ask to hear-er- read it. It'll be posting in the next chapter soo its going to be a longgg authors notes. Also she says HI.

Ja ne,

Aby


	12. Chapter 12: Omg FINALLY

Chapter 12: OMG FINALLY!

**Naruto: **It's going to be alright. There's nothing to be scared of.

**Aby: **(In the corner of the idea room crowed by the gang)

**Sasuke: **It's not a big deal. You bound to go someday. While you're there, go get a Boyfriend. Your 13 years old and got no boyfriend.

**Naruto: **Shut up teme. You're not helping. Also she doesn't want a boyfriend.

**Aby: **Why does the world hate me! I don't want to go to high school!

**Sai: **What is she going on about?

**Sakura: **High school planning night is coming this month. And after this school year is done then she needs to go to high school.

**Kakashi: **(Reading his book)

**Tobi: **Aby-chan does not own Naruto. And Hi Good boy-chan! I Love you too. Tobi is a good boy.

**Itachi: **Hello. Also Aby has been talking a very cool person *cough*ShadowNinja1011*cough*.

**Shikamaru: **She is planning to make a one-shot of Sasusaku. You should go read it :D.

**Sai: **Aby was so happy! She was practically screamed and I quote "THIS IS EXCIDING."

**Sakura: **Also want to welcome the new readers and thank you for favoriting this story.

**Sasuke: **Yeah. Heck she gets a lot of emails saying people adding in their favorites.

**Sakura: **That's a new recorded. Confessions time this Aby's first fanfic too. Ahaha.

**Sasuke: **(Blink) Ok then. Well on to the story!

* * *

><p>I stared at her in shock. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. Sakura blushed and turn away to hide her blush. My Inner doing a celebration dance. My heart pounding on my rib cage.<p>

"I remember when I was younger, I was bullied by Karin and Ami. The night I was about to move, Ami and Karin did their bullying like they don't give crap. They were jealous I get most of the attention in school, heck they're still mad about it now (**A/n: **Karin went bananas because of jealousy).-" sated Sakura,"-Then a boy came, he help me out of bullying. He was the sweetest boy. Nobody stick up for me only Ino. That boy took my first kiss away from me-" I stared in shock, "-Buy I felt we were meant to be; so for the past 7 years I had been begging my parents to let me come back to konoha. When I came back, I reunited with him. And that boy is you, Sasuke."

"You remember?" I asked shocked.

"What's with the shock face? I felled in love with you on first sight," Sakura thought out aloud. She blushes on the sudden burst out. I smiled, then I pull her closer to me, I cup her face. Emerald clashing with onyx once again. We slowly lean in and our lips met. She tasted like Strawberries with a side of cherry. Sakura put her arms around my neck. While I put my arms around her waist, pulling into a deeper passionate kiss. My inner was partying like there's no tomorrow. I opened my eyes and pulled away. Sakura send me a cheerful smile I return with my own smile. I saw the boys with a video camera.

"Sakura, Look," I was pointing where the boys are.

"OH MY COOKIES! YOUR ALL DEAD!" Yelled Sakura with a blush mix with embarrassment and anger. The boys ran for their lives. I pulled her into a hug and stroke her bubblegum color hair to calm her down. I felt her to relax in my arms. Soon, she broke the hug a peck him on the lips.

"So you still have the necklace huh?" asked Sakura, look like she knows the answer already.

"Yup, never went anywhere without it. How about you?" I replied with a smile, taking out of my shirt. Showing Sakura the blue cherry blossom. Sakura took out hers, the pink cherry blossom.

"Me too. Let's go. I can't wait to let you meet my family. They're at the hospital, waiting for us," said Sakura if a cheerful smile.

'**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MAN!' **My inner warn.

'_Why?'_

'**I salute you,' **my inner didn't a salute pose. I was still confused. I may be an A+ Student, but I'm still confused. We continue walking to the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

><p>(At the hopsital)<p>

We walk into Room 458. Sakura slide the door there stand Sakura's dad. My inner was running circles in panic.

"Who are you?" Sakura's father said staring at me with a cold eye.

"Sasuke," I replied bowing respect.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend," said Sakura with a cheerful/worried voice.

"Are you dating my little girl for her money? She is the daughter and heirs of the Haruno Company. Number 1 in Japan," Mr. Haruno stated waiting for the surprise face that should be on my face. But, I gave the 'I-don't-care'.

"I don't care about her money or her looks. I love her for who she is. But I'll admit this I love your daughter. She the most unique beautiful and adorable women, she's stands out. Ever since I met her, I fell for her, the first time I lay my eyes on her. I am an Uchiha, and Uchiha's always stick up what they believe in. And I'm standing up for my love for Sakura," I said keeping a stern face on. Then Mr. Haruno gave a friendly smile.

"You said an Uchiha. The second best company, huh? They raised a good son. I'll accept his offer. Don't worry I can see it your eyes you care for Sakura. And I give my permission to date my daughter," replied Mr. Haruno. I look at him with a smile on my face. I was fill with joy. I was giddy as a drunken man. Sakura introduce her family to me, giving me a hug(s) saying welcome to the family. We talk, laugh, etc, I felt happy that im part of this family. I look at the time, I sighed. I stand up.

"I have to go. My mother doesn't like me staying to out late," I said.

"Hey Sasuke, do me a favor? Can you take Sakura in for awhile because Mrs. Haruno and I need to head out of town for a business meeting," Mr. Haruno asked. I nodded.

(Uchiha mansion)

Sakura enter the door, laughing, talking about the incented(sp?) that happen to Naruto in middle school.

"Sasu-chan!" shriek a voice.

Oh Holy cheese

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Naruto: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SASU-CHAN!

**Aby: **LOL

**Sasuke: **SHUT IT (Glares at Naruto and Aby)

**Sakura: **Aby is gonna create this story into Sakura's POV but in another story. The one that contains Sakura's POV is 'I just can't keep you out of my head' so keep an eye out for it :D.

**Tobi: **Also she says the next chapter will include Akatsuki!

Ja ne,

Aby


	13. Chapter 13: I love you

Chapter 13: I love u

**Aby: **Hey everyone guess whose back!

**Mikoto: **ME!

**Sasuke: **Mother calm down.

**Sakura: **Welcome back.

**Mikoto: **Oh so you must be Sakura. Sasuke always talk about you all the time.

**Itachi: **When he sleeps he moans your Name, Sakura.

**Sasuke: **(embarrass) SHUT UP

**Naruto: **AHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUNNY XD! BELIEVE IT!

**Aby: **YUP!

**Mikoto: **OH ABY-CHAN THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR IN CLUDING ME IN THIS STORY! GROUP HUG.

**Aby/Naruto/ Itachi: **CANT-BREATHE!

**Tobi:** Aby does not own Naruto! I'm a good boy! Also if you go to Good Boy-chan Profile theirs a story about me. And it's really really interesting! You should read it! Aby-chan loved it, it's really good! Right Pein!

**Pein: **Hn(Yes)… on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Sasu-chan!" shrieks a voice.<p>

"Mother you don't have to be so loud," I said. My mother turns the corner and ran to me tackling me to the ground.

"AWWW SOOO CUTEE!" She shrieked. She got off me and looked intensely at Sakura. Then threw her hands in air saying-

"AWWWWW YOUR SOOOO CUTE! YOU MUST BE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! SASU-CHAN ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT YOU!" Mikoto tackling Sakura. Sakura and I blushed. We look at each other and then look away both our face flush.

"Mother… this is my new girlfriend, Sakura," I said introducing Sakura. She flushed when I said 'girlfriend.' And shyly waved as a hello.

"SO you must be Sakura," said a new voice. I turned around there stand my brother, Itachi.

"I'm so proud of you foolish little brother," said Itachi messing up hair. I pouted and fixed my messed up hair. Then more people came, it was Itachi's friends (A/n: I don't think I should introduce them but I think u know who they all are. I'm lazy to type it down)

"OMG SASUKE ISNT GAY!" Konan shrieked.

"Konan, calm down-," Pein stated but interrupted by Konan and Mikoto tackling me to the ground.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head from the impact on hitting my head on my ground. Sakura bend down, trying to suppress her giggles.

"You-aha- ok?" she asked, and then she couldn't help it and burst in laughter. I blushed in embarrassment. I saw Naruto coming out of the shadow with the other boys (A/n: You know Neji, Shikamaru. Blah blah. Just too lazy to type it)

"Awwwww TEME! YOU FINALLY DID IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn," Neji nodding in agreement.

"Troublesome, congratulations," Shikamaru yawned.

"Thanks," I replied. Just noticing Sakura, Konan, and my mom was missing. I look to the stairs; I saw my mom and Konan pushing Sakura up the stairs. My mom noticed I was staring with a confuse face.

"Sasu-chan, were going to have a little girl time with Sakura-chan," Mikoto said with a cheerful smile. Sakura gave me a pleading look saying 'save-me'.

"Good luck~" I mouthed. She pouted and I smiled in replied. I saw her face heat up.

"So what do we do now?" Deidara asked.

"Oh Oh-Oh! PICK ME!" Tobi said raising hand waving it back and forth very quickly. Pein pointed at him saying he can say whatever he wanted to say.

"Let's have a party!" Tobi said pointing to the sky.

"Good Idea. It's a celebration for Sasuke and Sakura," Zetsu said.

"Fine. But where do we get the stuff?" Itachi asked. Tobi run in lightening speed and came back with bunch of bags containing party stuff. Then there was a pregnant pause.

"Tobi?" Kisame started.

"Yes?"

"Did you this is going to happen?"

"Yep."

"Ok then."

We started to decorate and plan stuff out. We blow balloons; made party hats; we the poppers ready (A/n: I didn't know what their called but the one where you pull the thing on the bottom and stuff comes out on the bottom of it); etc etc.

I walk to the stairs and sat near to the end of the stairs.

"Sasu-chan," a voice said behind me. I turn around on the top of the stairs; I saw Konan and my mom covering something behind them. Konan and my mom nodded to each other and step out of the way; showing what there blocking. I started in shock. There stated Sakura, her appearance was like an angel. I slowly walk up the stairs not taking my eyes off Sakura.

(Mikoto's POV)  
><em>'My baby boy is not GAY!' <em>I look into Sasu-chan's eyes and their awe struck.

'_MWAHAHAHAHA! IM A STEP CLOSER TO GET GRANDCHILDREN! KYAAA! THIS IS EXCIDING!' _

I saw Itachi looking at me with a thumbs up, I smiled as a replied.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura look like an angel. She make-up; a short white dress, with cherry blossoms on the bottom borders; a ribbon tied her hair up, the ribbon was pink; She was wearing Cherry blossom earring and a necklace that match; the dress was showing her curves; damn she's turning me on!

'**JUMP HER!'**

'_I CAN'T! IT'S UN-GENTLEMENT OF ME!'_

'**B-B-B-B-BUT!'**

'_You don't want her to hate us.'_

'**Fine.'**

I grabbed Sakura's hand and spin her around looking how she looks in the different points. I spin her to face me. I lean in next to her ear, in hailing her cherry blossom perfume.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. Sakura shuddered when my breath hit her ear.

(Itachi's POV)

After I saw Sasuke leaning toward Sakura's ear and said, what I read, 'You look Beautiful'. I was dancing inside! I knew showing Sasuke how to 'woo a girl' will work.

'**VICTORY IS OURS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

'_I AGREE!' _

(Sasuke's POV)

I leaned back, and saw Sakura blushed as a tomato.

"Thanks," she whispered. I smiled.

"HEY PEOPLE! IS IT OK IF I INVITED MORE PEOPLE?" Deidara yelled.

"YES YES I AGREE!" My mother shouted. Sometimes I wonder how I am related to her. My mother ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom last and turned around.

"Sasu-chan; since this yours and Sakura-Chan's party. So wait in your room until were done 'Kay?" My mother said. I shrug; turn around pick Sakura's in bride style.

"Wait a minute!" Said a flush Sakura.

"What?" I asked, titling my head to the side; earning another blush from Sakura.

"I'm shy," Sakura whispered.

"Shy about what?" I asked.

"About you and me _doing it,_" said a flush Sakura. I laughed.

"Who said I was going to do that?" I replied. Sakura blush got even redder.

"You have a perverted mind," I said. Putting Sakura's bottom on my knee. I pock her on the forehead. Sakura pouted. I laughed and headed to my room.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm."

"I love you." I looked down to see a flushed Sakura. I smiled bend down and kiss her in the lips.

"I love you too, Sakura-_chan._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Aby: **I'm sooo FUCKING SORRY! We had snow were we live, and it cut off our internet and power. We got our power back, but no internet sorry!

**Sasuke/Sakura: **Remember to go to Aby's profile. Aby posted 'I can't get you out of my head'

**Naruto: **Also thanks for reading and reviewing! Believe it!

**Neji: **Hn… Aby will try to get the other chapters up and running for this story and 'I can't get you out of my head'. And she says, and I repeat 'It's going to take awhile to upload stories.'

**Shikamaru: **Now we must go. Troublesome. Ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14:The schools best couples

Chapter 14: The schools best couples

**Aby/Naruto:** GOMEN I BEEN BUSY AND HAD NO INTERENET BUT I JUST GOT IT BACK TODAY! BELIEVE IT!

**Sasuke:** Yeah yeah. She's sorry.

**Sakura:** this year is giving Aby-chan a lot of stress.

**Kakashi:** Also Aby-san wants you all to know is... Go to good boys profile and read "Om nom nom" it's hilarious. And "Random Valentine's Day!" From ShadowNinja101

**Tobi:** Yeah yeah I saw Aby rolling on the floor laughing as hell. And saying "awe!"

**Ino:** WASUP MY HOMIES!

**Sakura:** Ino-pig..!(Angry)

**Ino:** oH hi Sasuke-kun! How you doing hottie

(Naruto/Aby/Kakashi/Tobi/ Sasuke slowly walk back)

**Sakura:** I. .KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!

(Naruto/Aby/Kakashi/Tobi/ Sasuke ran away.)

*boom bang bing bang pfft pfft bang chocolate bing!*

**Sakura:** Oops I destroy the place.. On to the story.

* * *

><p>(3 years later)<p>

I walk into Konoha high school grounds. As usual I surround by a BUNCH girls. Stupid sluts. I became the heartthrob of the school, even Sakura is too. We still dating, it's been- what's the word wonderful. Were the best couples in Konoha high. Everything has been going smoothly. In 1 month it'll be our 3 year adversity (A/n: sp?), and I was planning to ask her to marry me aka propose. But the only problem is I don't know how! I have been having a ring in my pocket for a month. It's a pink cherry blossom ring engrave with her name and my last name. It cost me a lot of money, but it'll be worth it if she accepts my offer. This is making nervous!

"Hey teme!" Naruto said swinging his arms on my left arm. Catching me, unguarded.

"Yo," I replied giving him 'get-off-me-or-I'll-kill-you' look. He took his arm of me, and put both hand behind his head.

"Did you ask yet?" Naruto ask in curiosity.

"Nope and stop asking me. You been asking me every damn day," I said a little irritated.

"Well teme it's taking you so long~!" Naruto whined "Also I'm dying for your wedding cake."

I blushed thinking about future Sakura Uchiha, with a new generation of Uchiha babies.

"So are you going to have ramen at your wedding?" Naruto asked

"Nope." I replied.

"Please, can you?"

"No."

"Oh I see. Ok I'll just tell Sakura about-"

"Ok."

"See teme. Blackmailing is good," Naruto said with his famous grin.

"Hn," I replied.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I turned around and Sakura jump on me. Wrapping arms around my neck, and before we fall I put a foot back and spin. I spin Sakura for awhile. Sakura saying "weee~!" the whole time.

"You need stop that. What happened if I didn't catch my balance? I could of drop you," I said concerned.

"But I know you won't, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a light blush and a beautiful smile. Oh she got me there.

"Ok, you got me," I said raising my hands up in surrender.

"HA! I won the great oh mighty Uchiha!" Sakura fist punching in the air. Then her cell phone rang. She answered it.

'**I bet its Ino-pig.'**

"Hey Ino-pig."

'**Knew it!'**

"M'hm Sasuke-kun and I can come." Sakura listen in for awhile."OK see ya then, bye."

She hangs up the phone and look up to me.

"Ino-pig is throwing a party, so can you come with me. PLEASE!" Sakura said with puppy eyes.

'_I can't resist that face!'_

"Fine," I replied with a slight blush on my face.

"Yay," Sakura jumped on me, I grab her on time before she falled, and peck me on my lips. And then, jumped down.

"Hey hey. I need my rewarded," I said childishly.

"Ok here it comes-," Sakura said tipping toeing to my level and started to lean in.

"HEY I'M STILL HERE! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE YOU MAKE-OUT IN PUBLIC! THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT PUBLIC DISPLAY!" Naruto shouted. Me and Sakura separate and had a heavy blush on our face. Sakura hit Naruto on his head leaving a bump.

"Oww Sakura-chan! That hurts!" Naruto crying (Anime style)

Over the years Naruto and Sakura relationship were like Brother and sister just like mines and Naruto.

"It was supposed to!" Sakura growled.

"Well got to go meet up with Hinata-chan. See ya Teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said running away, waving his hand.

"Let's go to class Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura dragging me in the wrong direction.

"Sakura… You're going the wrong direction" I said smiling lightly.

"Oh Sorry. Ehehe," Sakura said rubbing her head with her hand. I laughed, she pout. We head to Kakashi's class.

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's homeroom)<p>

"HE's late again," Sakura said angrily. I peck her in her cheek.

"It's ok," I replied. That seems to relax Sakura. We head to our desk, but Sakura was insisting that I should let her on my lap. Soon I gave in and let her sit on my lap. I rest my head on Sakura's shoulder near her collar bone. I wrap my arms around waist.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you even more, Sakura-chan," I purred. Sakura turned her body to face me. She pecked my lips and rests her head on my chest. I lay my head on top of hers and breathe in the smell of cherries and strawberries. It was peaceful time.

"That BITCH IS sitting with MY SASUKE-KUN!" Ami shouted.

'_Crap,' _I thought. Sakura remove her head from my chest and stand up.

"What did you said?" Sakura said angrily.

"You know what I said bitch," Ami taunt. Sakura was about to go up to her, but I grabbed her hand. Sakura looked back in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun, let go of me," Sakura demanded it.

"No," I responded.

"You know I can beat the shit out of her!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"I know," I said looking in her emerald eyes. "I just don't want to you to get hurt."

"Don't you trust me?" Sakura said looking disbelief.

"I do trust you," I responded.

"Then why did you stop me!-" Sakura said until I interrupt her by slamming my lips on hers. She instantly melts into it. I broke the kiss and rest my forehead on hers.

"I don't want to you to go alone. If you get hurt I won't forgive myself. This is what couples do we stick together, support each other, and love each other. This is fight you and me need to face together, ok?" I whispered. "Understand?"

Sakura nodded. I remove my forehead from hers.

"Ami," I said my voice full of hate toward Ami.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She replied flirty.

"I love Sakura. You and your stupid fan club can STOP IT! Because my heart belongs to Sakura-chan-" I said pulling Sakura close to me. Sakura stared at me in awe.

"So get out of the way," I send Ami a death glare.

"Hmph," replied Ami. Ami flip her purple hair and stomp angrily out of the room.

I heard sniffles from Sakura. I look to her and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Sakura, why are you crying? Did I do something bad?" I said worried and concerned. Waving my hands all over the place. She tackles me to the ground cry on my chest repeating 'I love you' over and over. I stroke her hair until her sniff went down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Aby: **Finally done

**Sasuke: **Sorry for posting this soooo late!

**Naruto: **I hope you had an awesome Valentine's Day!

**Sakura: **Well we got to go bye-bye and goodnight

Ja ne,

Aby


	15. Chapter 15: OMG OO

Chapter 15:OMG O.O

**Aby: **Yo welcome back! :D

**Naruto: **Guess what?

**Sasuke: **We met 50 reviews

**Sakura: **err 55 reviews actually

**Sasuke: **So Aby thanks everyone who reads this story.

**Naruto: **and to our 50th reviewer, ShadowNinja1011, congrats you win a Naruto cyber hug!

**Sakura: **Also Aby wants congrats our first reviewer, waffle31! You're reward is Sakura cyber hug!

**Mikoto: **And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story, that includes you people without accounts too, you're reward is Mikoto cyber hug!

**Itachi:** Lol and to good boy-chan, The Akatsuki gives you a cyber hug!

**Tobi: **but there's sad news Aby is debating if she should end it or continued it. Also she is planning to write a new one.

**Naruto: **If you want to find out what story she's planning to do, then write it in your review!

**Kakashi: **Remember Aby-san does not own Naruto and the lorax. Now on to Love at first sight.

Its Friday….

* * *

><p>I look at the clock.<p>

'_come on! Come! 30 seconds more!'_

The bell ranged. Asuma stop his teaching and looked back to class.

"Enjoy your weekends," Asuma said. And everybody stood up and began exiting the classroom.

'**FREEEEDOMM!'**

'_Agree! Now to find Sakura-chan.'_

I walk to her medical class. Sakura and I have only 1 class different, our last class, which makes me sad but it's for our careers. She's taking medical while I'm taking business classes. I saw her talking to Tsunade, our principle/medical teacher.

"Yo," I said. Sakura jumped surprised from my voice.

'_Lol I love scaring her sometimes,' _I smile at that thought.

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" Sakura said lightly punching my arm. I saw Tsunade smile in the background.

"Well Sakura, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura and I blushed; it's still embarrassing to her that word. I looked at Sakura, but it's totally worth it.

"ehehe," said Sakura scratching back of her head then turn to me "let go."

She hugged my arm and began walking to heading to the park nearby since class was over (**A/N:** school is over for today)

"Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Want to watch a movie at my house? Itachi and my parents are out of town," I suggested. Sakura blushed. I poke her cheek.

"Aww isn't that cute," I cooed. She puffed up her cheeks.

"Mou, you just love teasing me," Sakura said with a light blush.

"No denying it. You too easy to tease," I said with a light chuckle.

We walked up to my Blue-ish black-ish sport car.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said uncertain.

"Hmm?" I said as I started the car and started to reverse the car.

"Do-um-ah-Ah never mind," Sakura said shaking her head. Now, I'm curious. I stop the car and stared at her.

"Tell me," I said out of curiosity.

"I don't want to," Sakura said turning her head.

"Come on, I want to know," I said like a child that whines for a candy. Sakura turned around and blushed lightly and pecked me on the lips.

"Fine, I'll drop it" _'for now.'_

We continued our way towards my house. Talking what we learn today discussing on how the dobe and Hinata making a cute couple. Sakura was the one who talks the most, and she's fine with it. When we got to my house, we grab our backpack and headed inside.

We walked to the living room with the 65" plasma TV. I walked to the DVD shelf.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Hmm THE LOAX!" Sakura said/shouted. I laughed at her childish behavior. I slipped it in the DVD Thingy. And pushed play and turned on the TV. I headed back to the couch and sat next to Sakura. Sakura rested her head on my chest. The movie started to appear and music started then Narrator started singing:

At the far end of town where the grackle (**A/N: **sp?) grass grows and the wind smelled sorrow and sour when it blows. And no birds ever sing except crows is the street of the lifted Loax.

After 30 minutes, we watch another Dr. Jesus Movies.

(8 hours later: time 10pm)

It was getting late and Sakura looked at me.

"Is it ok if I can sleep over?" Sakura asked. I smile lightly and nodded. I went up stairs to get my shorts and a shirt for Sakura. I came down stairs and she was looking through my baby pictures.

"Aww~! Don't you look cute Sasuke-kun! Adorable!" Sakura cooed. I blushed so I toss the clothes the clothes to Sakura's face. She took the clothes off her face and laughed. Sounds like an angel to my ears. She went to the bathroom to change. She came out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Last one in the room is a rotten egg," Sakura said running up the stairs. Oh hell no, I'm not going to be a rotten egg. I ran up the stairs and open the door to my room. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura?" I asked looking around my room. The closet snapped open and Sakura come out at the same time.

"BOO!"

"HOLY CRAP." I felled on my butt

Sakura laughed"you should've seen your face." Sakura double over clutching her stomach laughing.

"You're evilly good," I said pointing at her then getting up.

"I know," she said flirt with me. Ok she turning me on now. She tipped toed and kissed me passionately, I kissed back without hesitation. I pushed her to the wall lifting her up. She wrapped legs around me. I grab her thighs and I demand an entrance into her mouth. My tongue enters her mouth exploring her mouth. She moaned, I brought her to the bed. Soon I began to take off her clothes, but I stopped. I broke the kiss and realize where I was going with this.

"Sorry," I muttered.

'_Damn Hormones. '_

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright continued," Sakura whispered. I looked at her shocked of her reply.

"I want to continue Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a straight-forward face.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to drag you into something you don't want to do," I said looking away.

"Sasuke-kun, do it," Sakura demanded. I gave her 'Are-you-sure' look. She nodded. I leaned in and restarted what we began with.

(Itachi's POV)

I pulled up to our house, the Uchiha mansion. I been away from home far to long and decided to have a vacation. I walked to the door, I unlocked and enter. When I enter I hear moaning and-

"Sasuke-kun!" or "Sakura!"

My eyes widen.

'**LITTLE BROTHER FINALLY DID IT BEFORE ME!'**

'_I'm so proud!'_

'**WERE GOING TO BE UNCLES BITCHES HELLS YES!'**

I walked outside and called my mom. I told her what's Sasuke is doing and I get a scream in return. I think my ear went death. I locked the door and called Kisame and asked if I could sleep at his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Aby: **My head is soo full of blushing scenes

**Naruto: **LOL sorry I haven't been updating a lot.

**Sasuke: **CURSE YOU SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK!

**Kakashi: **Wheres Sakura?

**Sai: **Hiding from Sasuke due to _that_ scene

**Sasuke: **(Blush) whatever Ja ne


	16. Author's Notes

Author's notes:

Aby: Yo its Aby here aka BlueSakuraAC! Long time talk!

Sasuke: were sorry but this an authors notes. Not a chapter to "love at first sight"

Naruto: So please! Read this Aby-chan is planning to do a new story with.. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Sasuke: You aren't gonna get one.

Naruto: Fuck you teme! Aby is doing with Letters4u!

Sakura: We couldn't choose which one we'll starts, so you, THE REVIEWERS, Gets to choose.

Kakashi: Your first choice!:

1. Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends when their 5 years old. But, Sakura moves and after then they're in high school. They forgot each other. When entering high school Sasuke keeps having these dreams of Sakura but Sasuke doesn't know that. Soon Sakura comes the picture. They didn't get along really well in the beginning. Soon they began slowly build up a bond and slowly realizing. Drama comes into play. Fangirls, fights, jealousy, and separation.

Tobi: 2nd:

2. Sakura and Sasuke were the best of friends when they were little. Sakura's family decided to move to America to work out some business. She comes back years later and is not what Sasuke thought she would be. He has a feeling that he wants her more than anything and will do anything to get the cherry blossom before anyone else gets a chance to get her...

Kakashi: 3rd:

3. Sasuke and Sakura r childhood best friends/ grade rivals though they keep getting in ties they have fights along with their other best friend Naruto. They love challenging each other soon when Sasuke mother said that they made a cute couple they began to think more than friends to each but what stands in their way to admit their feelings... One word: fangirls. Fangirls puts Sakura in danger and Sasuke has to save her before it's too late

Itachi: Hey don't leave me out! 4th choice:

4. Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends. Due to a certain rumor that Karin made up it cause Sasuke and Sakura bond torren away they both love each yet afraid to admit it. Soon they enter high school. Sakura is a nerd while Sasuke is the schools heartthrob. The gang gets together and try to get Sasuke and Sakura back together but will they became more then friends. Drama will be provided

Tobi: I'm such a good boy! Lastly 5th choice!:

5. Sasuke's childhood friend Sakura is finally coming back to Japan with his brother after being in America for the past 13 years. He was told she had lost her parents in an accident and will be living with him and his family. When she arrives she is not what he expected. He starts to have these feelings for the pinkette. Will he get her to fall for him or will she end up with his brother who is always there for her...

Aby: I really hope you'll write one of these choices in your review! Pretty please!

Mikoto: Please REVIEW or I'll stop kicking doors!

Aby: Mikoto-chan, I don't think you'll stop.

Mikoto: (anime crys and tackles Aby) YOU KNOW ME SOOO WELL!

Sasuke: (anime sweat drop) Mother..

Naruto/Sakura: (laughs)

Aby: And also I wanted to apologize I haven't been updating a lot but in 2 weeks will be spring break soo I'll try to posted a chapter then xP

Kakashi: Aby-san, it's time to go.

Aby: Already? Aww well bye bye remember to Review! Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 16:The End

Chapter 16: The end

**Aby: **Yo everyone! Thanks for helping me and letters4u choose what story we'll write xP

**Sakura: **We also have more news Aby-chan is going to edit love at first sight.

**Naruto: **This is the last chapter. Also Aby is going to redo 'can't get you out of my head' as well!

**Kakashi: **So keep an eye out for love at first sight edit version! Also Aby is still going to continue 'I cant get you out of my head'

**Sasuke/Sakura:** Enjoy.

**Aby: **I do not own naruto

**Sai: **to the story.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun~!" someone shriek. I woke up with a startled. My forehead collided with the person, who was trying to wake me up.<p>

"Itai!" we both said chord. I rubbed my forehead and open eyes seeing a full dressed Sakura. She looked like she took a shower.

"AH! GOMEN Sakura!" I shouted pulling her into a hug. Sakura laughed.

"It's ok neko-chan," Sakura said while giggling. I stared at her with a funny look.

"What? Whose neko-chan?" I said with a confused face on my face.

"You, silly!" Sakura said grinning with her eyes close and petted my head. I lean in to her touch, she was shock about me reaction but regain her position.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked covering her mouth for some reason.

"Yes?" I said enjoy being petted.

"When are you going to gets on some clothes on? I'm not saying it's bad; it's nice to see your abs-, AHHH I MEAN PRETTY BUTTERFLY," She laughed nervously. Me and she slapped our forehead out of idiocy of a simple mistake.

"Yeah well I'm going to puts some clothes on," I said my cheek flushed.

"Yeah okie dokie-" Sakura stopped herself cover her hand and ran to my bathroom. I was worried I got a pair of boxers and ran to Sakura's aid. She was hurriling in my toilet. I pat her back and comfort her. After she was done vomiting her guts she felled in my arms.

"Are you ok? Did you something bad?" I asked worried as hell.

"No I didn't eat anything bad. Take me to Tsunade," Sakura said weakly. I picked her up and walk to the garage. I asked my butler if he can drive us there. His response:

"Why certainly Master Sasuke, but you might want to put more clothing other then you pink heart boxers."

He laughed after I gently put the sleeping Sakura on the couch and ran to my room to put some clothes on. We drove to Tsunade's house. Sakura woke up the minute we got to Tsunade's. We still in the car.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"I'm too sick to move. Piggy back please," Sakura said weakly sitting up and stretcher arms like a zombie. So I gave her piggy back ride. I rang the door bell over and over. Tsunade open the door with an annoyed face but soon turn worried when she saw a weak state of Sakura. She justered me in.

"so what seems to be the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"I vomited for no reason, my stomach is hurting," Sakura whined.

"I see… did you guys, you know, did _it?_" Tsunade asked. We nodded.

"You guys were young. Sigh no use of nagging you. Sakura come with me," Tsunade said giving her the come finger. Sakura follow Tsunade to the bathroom.

Dude why do they need to go to the bathroom anyway?

I just waited until the come out. 20 minutes of waiting, they finally came out. Sakura has tear rolling down her face.

"Sakura whats wrong?" I asked worriedly. She couldn't look me in the eye.

"Sakura he needs to know," Tsunade said sternly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Um Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm you know-Pregnant," she said sorrow. And everything went black all I heard was 'SASUKE-KUN'.

I woke up on the couch. I saw Sakura's eye watery widen.

"You ok? Sasuke-kun?" Ask a very worried Sakura.

"hai," I said. I remember what Sakura told me and I stared in her emerald eyes.

"So what do you say Sasuke-kun? Do you keep it or not? It's ok if you don't want it, we could always leave it at a foster home-" Sakura was cut off when I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"We keeping it Sakura-chan. Because I love you and I love are soon to be boy/ or girl baby," I said breathless.

Sakura had tears rolling down her face.

"Did I say anything wrong?" I asked worried.

'**OHH LOOK WHAT YOU DID?'**

'_Crap I suck,' _I mentally force palm myself. Then I was tackled by Sakura. Her fist clenching my shirt, crying in my shirt. She was repeating over and over 'Thank you'. My lip tug and I let that smile come out. I brushed her pink locks to comfort her. After she come down.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura tighten her hug.

"YES YES!"

* * *

><p>(9 months later)<p>

"I'm home!" I shouted as I enter our house.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came out with a smile.

We already graduated high school, now were in college. Sakura is studying to be a doctor, and for me a business man. I ran the business the Uchiha Company with Itachi.

After I found out that Sakura, we got married 3 weeks later. But who cares! I'm happy that I'm with someone I love. WhenI bend to Sakura's stomach.

"Hey little guy, how you feeling," I said while kiss Sakura's stomach. Sakura giggled.

Our baby is going to be a boy well that's what Tsunade said. I'm so excited. The baby is dude any day.

"Um… Sasuke?" Sakura said panicking.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked very worried.

"My water broke." She said clenching her stomach

"CRAP!" I shouted Scared. I pick Sakura up ask my butler to drive us to hospital.

I was comforting Sakura. I called Tsunade and she yell…

"HOLY SHIT! I'll be there as soon as possible!"

I called everyone too. We arrive in the hospital where Tsunade is with a wheel chair.

"MOVE IT SOMEONE IS GIVING BIRTH HERE!" Tsunade yelled.

They went in the baby-giving-birth room. I was about to go in, but Tsunade stop me.

"Uchiha you have to stay here!" She barked.

"But-!"

"No buts!" with that she walked in. I paced around the room panicking/worried to death. The gang came for their support.

"Dude Teme, just come down. Sakura-chan is strong." Naruto said with a comfort voice.

(It's been 8 hours)

All the gang is still here. Trying to make me to eat. I'm starving but I'm more focus on Sakura-chan. Soo we heard baby cries. I look towards the door to room of Sakura's. Tsunade came out.

"You can come in now." She said. I ran to the room. Saw Sakura holding a baby. Our baby…

I walked up to Sakura. Sakura look exhausted.

"Look Sasuke, he looks like you." Said Sakura showing me the baby. He looks exactly how I looked like when I was a baby. She nudges me to hold the baby. I took the baby in my arms.

"Daisuke…" I said.

"Daisuke for the baby? I liked it…" she said tiredly. I got my hand a petted Daisuke's left cheek. Daisuke moved his hand where my hand is. He leaned into my hand then he grabbed my pinky. Sakura smiled. I smiled, everyone smiled. We pass around the baby. We talked a bit.

"Ok every out now. Sakura needs to rest." Tsunade said while taking the Daisuke, and putting in his crib. Everyone exit.

"I love you," I said giving Sakura a peck on the lips.

"Me too." Sakura said weakly.

(10 years later)

"Daisuke! Sasuke-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Daisuke, my 10 year old son, and I dropped our wii remotes. We were playing Mario karts. Ahem back where I was. Me and Daisuke drop or wii remotes.

"I bet I can beat you in a race down stairs, like I beat you in Mario Karts!" My son challenged me.

"You're on," I replied narrowing my eyes. We sprinted to the kitchen and the winner is… Me!

"Rematch! You cheated though!" Daisuke said while panting and pointing at me.

"Daisuke, pointing is rude!" Sakura scolded. Sakura was holding our 3rd child: Kiosuke.

"Daddy! Daisuke is touching me!" My daughter, Shana (, complained. Daisuke air poking Shana. Me and Sakura eyes rolled but then laughed.

"Im not touching you! Im air touching you."

Me and Sakura picked up our coffee and took a sip.

"eww that's gross! I am not having sex with you!"

Me and Sakura spit our coffee.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?" Me and Sakura yelled.

"Uncle Naruto" Daisuke said.

"Auntie Ino" Shana said.

"INO/NARUTO!" Me and Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Aby:** Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic! And thanks for the help for picking a story for me and letters4u to write. Some of you guys said you weren't helpful, but you guys were all really helpful! So thank you, Im honored that you guys read my story.

**Sasuke: **Remember to R&R.

**Sakura: **Also keep an eye out for 'She's the girl!' A new series Aby is going to start

**Naruto: **Summary:

"She's strong, independ, althete, smart, kind, and beautiful! That's check everything off your list of what kind of girl you want teme!" Naruto shouted.

Story about trying to find 'the girl' for Sasuke. And then a new pink headed girl comes and makes Sasuke's heart go running!

**Kakashi: **Also Aby is also going to make another one but you'll find out in author's notes in 'She's the girl!'

**Aby: **Thanks a lot for the reviews. It made me smile a lot. We'll see you all later. Ja ne!

**Naruto: **Chotto matte! We found a fanficition that was really good so we inspired you to read it is "Breaking the silence" by 'SasuSaku forever and ever'!


End file.
